Businesses typically use information resources that communicate with information resources of other businesses. As an example, a company may have a supply management application that communicates with an order processing application of a supplier. Known monitoring systems may be used to monitor the operation of information resources and may comprise, for example, service management, service level management, and business service management systems. Known monitoring systems, however, typically cannot provide effective and comprehensive monitoring services to businesses. Accordingly, known monitoring systems are not satisfactory in certain situations.